I Miss My Wife
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Arizona drunkly walks in on Callie dancing in her underwear, forgetting she doesn't live there anymore and Callie ends up taking care of her. One-Shot


Callie finished putting Sofia to bed, before closing the bedroom door and walking towards the living room. She looked around her empty apartment, flashbacks of how her life once was entered her mind and she sighed as she focused in on her iPod. She smiled as she looked around, there was no one here to bother her. No one to ask her to do something, no more obligations for the rest of the night. Just her and the music. She placed the headphones in her ears and began searching for the perfect song.

Callie scrolled through her music until she landed on the one. She smiled as the beat started to rise and the bass dropped, making her slowly sway her hips back and forth. Her arms rose above her head as she swept all inhibitions away and moved across the living room floor. As Callie danced she felt the stress release from her body and the weight of the world lifted off her shoulders. For a minute she felt like the strong, independent woman she once saw herself as.

Callie was so caught up in the music she didn't hear the fumbling of keys from the other side of the door. Arizona pushed the door open, catching herself before she completely lost her balance and stood in the doorway. She glanced at Callie, who was still dancing and who was unaware of Arizona's presence. Arizona watched slightly confused as to why Callie was in the apartment, dancing half naked. Had these previous events that had taken their marriage into such turmoil all been a nightmare made up in Arizona's mind? She closed the door behind her and took a few staggering steps into the apartment.

Callie's music continued to blare through her headphones as the song was quickly coming to an end. She turned around towards the door and jumped back when she saw Arizona watching her.

"Jesus!" Callie pulled the headphones out of her ear and grabbed a nearby blanket that had been resting on one of the couches, covering herself up, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I live here, what a-are you doing here?" Arizona's words fumbled on her lips as she placed her keys on the table.

"You don't live here anymore Arizona. It's my apartment, Sofia and I are going to be staying here now. I told you all this earlier,"

"I-I..." Arizona looked around, not understanding what was happening, "I live here."

"Have you been drinking?" Callie picked up her pants off the floor and put them back on.

"I, I don't know. Yes, I had a few d-drinks after work. Just a few," Arizona took another few steps, her body swayed back and forth as she focused on keeping her balance. She sat on the couch and tilted her head back, closing her eyes.

"I'm calling you a cab, they can take you to a hotel or something," Callie reached for the phone but received no response, "Arizona?"

She walked over to the blonde on the couch and nudged her shoulder.

"I want my w-wife," Arizona whispered, "Okay-y? Can you get Callie for me? I want Callie."

"Arizona, it's me." Callie nudged her again, this time Arizona opened her eyes.

"Callie, I-I'm sorry," Arizona started crying as Callie took Arizona's arm and placed it over her shoulder.

"Come on, get up." Callie helped Arizona off the couch, allowing Arizona to lean against her body for support.

Callie walked Arizona to the bedroom, sitting her on the edge of the bed. Arizona's eyes focused on the floor as Callie knelt down in front of her. She motioned for Arizona to lift her arms, and Callie removed her shirt before Arizona started crying again.

"I'm sorry, I'm crying."

"It's fine Arizona,"

"N-no I shouldn't be crying right? Cheaters shouldn't cry. But I do all the time,"

"Lie down," Callie pulled back the covers and helped Arizona into the bed.

"I miss my child. And I miss my wife. I want my wife back. D-do you think she'll take me back?"

"I don't know," Callie turned off the lamp next to the bed and slowly walked towards the bedroom door.

Callie closed the door behind her but not before hearing Arizona whisper three simple words that cut right through her.

_"I love you too," _Callie thought before lying on the couch and falling asleep.


End file.
